Attikan Commonwealth, the
The Attikan Commonwealth The Large Magellanic Cloud (LMC) is an irregular galaxy, and a satellite of the Milky Way Galaxy (M-0). At a distance of slightly less than 50 kilo parsecs (≈160,000 light-years), the LMC is the third closest galaxy to the Milky Way, with the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheroidal (~ 16 kilo parsecs) and Canis MajorDwarf Galaxy (~ 12.9 kiloparsecs) lying closer to the center of the Milky Way. It has a mass equivalent to approximately 10 billion times Sol's mass (1010 solar masses), making it roughly 1/100 as massive as the Milky Way, and a diameter of about 14,000 light-years (~ 4.3 kpc). 7 The LMC is the fourth largest galaxy in the Local Group, after the Andromeda Galaxy (M31), our own Milky Way Galaxy, and the Triangulum Galaxy(M33). It still holds many hundred millions of Stars and it too is abundant with life and over 350 known biologically independent star faring species have been identified, however they all are united under the Attikan Commonwealth. History The Attikan Commonwealth developed out of the firm and very aggressive Attikan Empire that existed for over 20,000 years. Then a reformist minded Emperor carefully planned and executed the Commonwealth plan where all are still under the Attikan Rule, but were considered citizens of the Empire rather than subjects and vassals. There are still a few independent races and it is believed that there are still undiscovered sentient life forms in the LMC but by and large it is firmly under Attikan control. The Attikan made contact with the Union via SII Industries who established trading routes long before the Attikan Commonwealth was really known in the Union. The Attikans made a tour of the Union and their then Emperor decided that it would be the best for the Attika to do the same as the Klack did and join the Union. Officially still considered the Attikan Commonwealth and usually so designated, they are full Union Members. The integration was quite fast and it turned out the Attikan had many things in common with the Union and the Terrans. Technology Their technology was in many aspects equal, except in weapon, shield tech and communication Technology. Their Version of the ISAH Drive is even faster and more efficient and Attikan Race engines are on the Technology Index and cannot be sold to Non Union sources. Current Situation A smaller version of the Bridge called the Attikan Connector connects M-0 to the LMC. Union Space Trains currently (5032) reaches 80 Attikan Worlds (most of which serve as hubs for the Space Bus network in the LMC) and connects them to the rest of the Union. The entire Attikan Commonwealth became Union in 4500 and full integration was reported in 4800. The Attikan are fully integrated but some Commonwealth Laws have been added to Union Law. The Union Credit is still called the Attipaw and special coinage issued by the Emperors Treasury is still accepted forms of payment. (Attipaws are accepted forms of payment anywhere in the Union. One Attipaw is 20 Credits) The Main World contains the Seat of the Emperor and to all Non Attikans the most unspectacular place. (It is a tree shaded spot next to a waterhole in the Sacred Steppe. There is a tremendous city and Palace right beneath) Non Attikans are only rarely admitted but guided tours are available. Category:Civilizations